Planet Gurunda Exploration
Episode 3 is the third episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It is released on TV3 at December 9, 2016. Plot On another planet, BoBoiBoy and Gopal are running away from something. 5 hours ago... Koko Ci inaugurated them into TAPOPS as new Cadets. Then, he gave them an easy mission since they were just cadets, but Gopal wanted a tough mission. At the present... BoBoiBoy and Gopal're still running. They then hide themselves behind a rock, and Gopal blames BoBoiBoy that it was his fault, BoBoiBoy angrily replies that Gopal is the one wants a tough mission. Suddenly, that thing is right behind them as it's still finding them. Back to few hours ago... Koko Ci gave them a mission and the mission was that Gopal and BoBoiBoy had to find a Power Sphera on planet Gurunda. At that time, Ying and Yaya went into the spaceship and met everyone in there as they had just been back from a holiday. Koko Ci gave BoBoiBoy and Gopal a tablet collecting information about the planet, but Gopal threw it away as he didn't need it. MotoBot then gave them vehicles in the previous episode and they were ready for the mission. Gopal already found that Power Sphera as he and BoBoiBoy had just arrived on the planet. Suddenly, something appeared and Koko Ci warned BoBoiBoy that thing is a creature and it was right after Gopal. BoBoiBoy transformed into BoBoiBoy Wind and used Wind-Surf to save Gopal from the creature's attack, he then urged Gopal to counter-attack. BoBoiBoy transformed into BoBoiBoy Lightning and used Lightning Dash to dodge its Thorn Attack. Its thorns tried to prevent them from escaping, BoBoiBoy then transformed into BoBoiBoy Earth and used Earth Smash to smash the thorns. The creature didn't let them escape, it hit its tail to the ground and both of them fell, they then continued running away from it. The situation is now back to the present... The creature almost hits Gopal but it's fortunate for him that Yaya and Ying save him and BoBoiBoy just in time. They then reveal the creature is Gurunda Monster and the Power Sphera ''Gopal is holding turns out to be her egg, which explains why she chased and attacked him. Suddenly, the egg hatches and a baby Gurunda Monster was born, but it immediately hugs and bites Gopal's hand. The mother Gurunda Monster becomes angry as Gopal hits her baby and continues chasing and attacking him. BoBoiBoy and Yaya try to stop her while Gopal tries to let the baby go off his hand, and Ying urges him to transform cactuses down the ravine into bubblegum so as to keep the mother Gurunda Monster calm down. She then runs to BoBoiBoy as she hears his scream and urges him to use his power to throw the mother Gurunda Monster down the ravine. BoBoiBoy and Yaya doubt about her plan, but Ying told him that just trust her and do it. BoBoiBoy then uses his power and successfully throws the Monster down the ravine. The bubblegum which was transformed from the cactuses keeps her safe, and Gopal finally gives the baby back to her. Differences with the Comic Version *In the episode, Yaya and Ying call BoBoiBoy to warn him about the impending danger on Gopal. However, in the comic, only Ying is shown to be calling BoBoiBoy. *In the episode, the baby Gurunda Monster bites onto Gopal's '''lower' arm, but in the comic, it bites onto Gopal's upper arm. *The comic shows that Ying uses her Time Manipulation on BoBoiBoy Lightning to help him slice the thorns shot by the mother Gurunda Monster. However, in the episode, Ying does not help him. *The comic shows that Yaya and BoBoiBoy Wind attack the Gurunda Monster simultaneously. However, in the episode, only BoBoiBoy Wind attacks the Gurunda Monster. *When Gopal and the baby Gurunda Monster are falling off a cliff, the mother Gurunda Monster yells "My baby!" in the episode, but in the comic, she yells "Anak aku!" ("My child!" in Malay). Trivia *This is the first full episode that Monsta uploaded on YouTube. *This episode marks the debut of Yaya and Ying in this series. **Their absences during the first two episode are also explained: they were on a long vacation. * This is the second time Gopal has been shocked by BoBoiBoy Lightning's power in BoBoiBoy Galaxy (Episode 1). Images Episode_3_-_4_Days.jpg Episode_3_-_3_Days.jpg Episode 3 - 2 Days.jpg Episode 3 - 1 Day.jpg Eps. 3 Today.jpg Episode 3 - Yaya and Ying.jpg My_baby!!!.png|"My baby!" Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 03 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 03 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes